Player
unnamed duelist is the main character in the new upcoming video game. Start of the Game * from the start of the game you have to choose a Gender (Female or Male). * You have to pick a good name for your duelist. The name will be used online. * Customize your character any way you like. However, there's a few clothes and gear for your character. The character can be either a Kid (10 under), Youngster (15 to 11), Teen (16 to 18), Adult. The Character also has five choices of voice depending. Male # Only one Hat, and one Headgear are in there. # A shirt, T-Shirt and a sweater is also available. # Snickers and shoes are also available. # Pants, Jeans and a short are also available. # A watch for accessories is also there. # Hair style is either bold, long hair, short hair, and Normal hair. # Eyes are any color. # Beard either a mustache, beard or side beard. Female # Only one Hat, and one Headgear are in there. # A tan top, T-Shirt and a sweater is also available. # Snickers and heels are also available. # Pants, Jeans and a skirt are also available. # A watch for accessories is also there. # Hair style is either bold, long hair, short hair, and Normal hair. # Eyes are any color. Deck From the start of the game you will picked a Deck. There's four to choose from. Seto's Started Deck - Very Easy Yugi's Started Deck - Normal Joey's Started Deck - Difficult Started Deck - Very Difficult Friendships Like in Yugioh series, they have friends or duelist along their way to their journey. You can choose up to nine friends only if you befriend them. At the start of the game, you will start with four during the Domino City and Duelist Kingdom. In the Legendary Heroes, you can have up to nine friends. In the Battle City, you will start with five friends. The rest of your friends went out there to duel. All of your friends will be there in the Battle City finals to cheer you up after being swallow including you by the Virtual World. During the Walking the Dragon Soul are also all of them there. During the Grand Championship all of your friends will be there to cheer for you. In the final chapter of Dawn of the Duel, your friends will help you beat Yami Bakura. To get their friendship, you need to trade with them and duel with them. Some duelist are very hard to get. The friendship is a 10 meter. All duelist will start of with zero. You can play online with friends helping them get through the story or helping you beat the story to make it easy. Duels In the Duels. You can have your signature monster or monsters in your screen when you win a duel. Online it will show your signature card if you want to give your opponent a tip of what kind of Deck your using. I.D. You can get your own Duelist I.D. online by singing up unable to enter the World Cup Tournament. It also has your signature in the background. Category:Duelist Category:Characters